A person's left eye and right eye are in different horizontal positions separated by a small distance, resulting in two slightly different retinal images viewed by the person's left eye and right eye. The disparity between the different retinal images, observations of scenes from the left eye and the right eye, is called parallax. The human brain processes the different retinal images with the parallax to form a stereoscopic image.
Certain stereoscopic display technologies are based on such parallax concept. Conventional stereoscopic display devices often require viewers to wear three-dimensional (3D) glasses for viewing different images with parallax. However, if a viewer is already wearing another type of glasses (such as glasses to correct near-sightedness or far-sightedness), the viewer needs to put on two pairs of glasses overlapping each other in order to watch the stereoscopic display, which makes it inconvenient for the viewer. In addition, a pair of 3D glasses usually have a fixed width between two legs of the glasses, and thus do not always fit all viewers. This may cause undesired viewing experience for certain viewers. Therefore, autostereoscopic display systems, which do not require viewers to wear 3D glasses in order to view 3D images, are attracting more and more people's attention.
The autostereoscopic display technology often uses a stereoscopic or light separation device, such as a lenticular-lens device, placed over a display to display 3D images. However, the light separation device is often unable to completely separate images for the left eye and images for the right eye, which may cause some of the left image seen by the right eye and some of the right image seen by the left eye. Such crosstalk may result in the “ghost” phenomenon.
The crosstalk or ghost phenomenon may be reduced or partially eliminated by using the more sophisticated optical design and process technology. However, the cost may be increased significantly. The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.